goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Far Pavilions (musical)
The Far Pavilions is a musical based on the novel by M.M. Kaye. Cast Original 1998 concept album *Jesper Lundgaard - Lieutenant Ashton "Ash" Pelham-Martyn *Ria Jones - Princess Anjuli *Helen Dobson - Belinda *Paul Baker - Lieutenant Walter Hamilton *Ian Bartholomew - Lieutenant Harkness *Holly Lambert - Sita 2005 cast *Hadley Fraser - Lieutenant Ashton "Ash" Pelham-Martyn *Gayatri Iyer - Princess Anjuli *Simon Gleeson - Lieutenant Walter Hamilton *Sophiya Haque - Janoo Rani *David Burt - Lieutenant Harkness *Dianne Pilkington - Belinda *Dean Hussain - Awal Shah *Shaheen Khan - Sita Plot Set in 19th Century India, the story revolves around an orphaned boy, Ashok, initially raised by an Indian woman before learning that he is actually of English parentage. He is sent to the mother country, receives a British education, and as Lieutenant Ashton Pelham-Martyn, returns to India as a British army officer. Now his loyalties and emotions are torn in different directions. As a boy he lost his heart to Princess Anjuli, the Maharajah’s daughter, and witnessed a vile murder committed by the girl’s wicked stepmother, Janoo Rani. As a man he has to struggle with his sense of identity and his conflicting emotions - still in love with Anjuli, but engaged to the very English Belinda – until she rejects him because of his “Indian” upbringing – and then suffering further rejection by some of his regiment when they learn of his background. However, in all the machinations, warmongering and politicking of the British Raj, his adoring best friend, Lieutenant Walter Hamilton, in the siege of Kabul, sacrifices his own life to save Ashton and finally enables Ash and Anjuli to depart into the sunset, clearly on their way to their own Shangri-La. Musical numbers Musical numbers (1998) *"Cast in Stone" - Company *"Don't Forget Me" - Siya *"Only One Hymn" - Walter and Jody Crosier *"Where Do I Begin?" - Ash *"Britannia Rules the Waverers" - Harkness *"Impossible Dreamer" - Princess Anjuli and Ash *"Once In a Life" - Princess Anjuli *"Destiny" - Belinda *"Dulce Et Docurum Est" - Company *"Nomad of My Heart" - Princess Anjuli and Ash *"Brighter by Far" - Walter *"The Walls of My House" - Ash *"The Best of All Worlds" - Company Musical numbers (2005) ;Act I *"Two Worlds Collide" - Ash, Sita and Ensemble *"Hawa Mahal" - Sita and Ensemble *"I Promise You" - Anjuli and Ashok *"Chances We Take" - Janoo Rani *"There Is A Secret" - Sita *"Torn In Two" - Ash *"Dream Of Me Tonight" - Anjuli *"The 'Pindi Club Ball" - Ensemble *"Look In The Mirror" - Walter and Ash *"Gabbru Put Punjab De" - Awal Shah and Kundschafter *"Memsahibs!" - Awal Shah and Kundschafter *"Raat Guyi" - Oy Shava" - Awal Shah and Kundschafter *"Who Do You Think You Are?" - Belinda *"Love Will Reign" - Janoo Rani *"Where Do I Turn?" - Anjuli *"Afghanistan" - Harkness, Ash and Ensemble *"Who Could Have Known?" - Walter and Belinda *"The Fathers Of India" - Harkness *"Haunted By Voices" - Ash, Sita, Ashok and Anjuli *"It Takes Time" - Janoo Rani *"Lost To The Sands" - Anjuli and Ash *"Trust Your Heart" - Ash and Anjuli ;Act I *"Love, Let Me Go" - Ash and Anjuli *"Blood Red Bride" - Janoo Rani, Anjuli, Ash and Ensemble *"We Have To Be Gods" - Harkness *"Afghanistan" (reprise) - Walter and Harkness *'Do And Die" - Awal Shah and Kundschafter) *"Born To The Battle" - Ash Blood Red Flames (Anjuli, Frauen) *"Where Is He Now" - Walter *"Freedom And Honour" - Walter and Soldaten *"Prayer" - Awal Shah *"I See Myself" - Belinda *"Hari Bol" - Ensemble *"An Honour To Die" - Janoo Rani and Ensemble *"Free At Last" - Ash and Anjuli *"Our Love Is Not The Only Love" - Anjuli Afghanistan (second reprise) (Elizabeth, Alice, Clarissa) *"A Woman Like You" - Belinda and Anjuli The Siege (Harkness, Walter, Ash, Männer) *"Journey Of Our Hearts" - Ash and Anjuli Far Pavilions, The Far Pavilions, The